


If There's One Thing Left For Me (It Would Be This)

by DontTouchMySeaweedBrain



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke ships itself, Drabble, Everyone ships Bellarke, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Octavia ships Bellarke, PTSD, Post S2, kids fighting wars, pls let everyone survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain/pseuds/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell isn’t a strong enough word for what Octavia’s nightmares are made of. But watching this is sometimes enough to make it a little better. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There's One Thing Left For Me (It Would Be This)

**Author's Note:**

> So this follows the prompt in that Octavia ships Bellarke with everything she has and that sometimes it's what keeps her going. Triggers in nightmares and in kids participating in war.

**If There’s One Thing Left For Me (It Would Be This)**

Hell isn’t a strong enough word for what Octavia’s nightmares are made of. Lincoln drugged and crazed, Bellamy’s broken smile, and Clarke’s bloody hands remained constant and terrifying. She woke in the dark, almost but not quite screaming. Silently, she slipped out of Indra’s tent, intent on the butterfly field.

But right before her sat Clarke and Bellamy, immersed completely into each other by the warmth of the fire and she melted back into the tent, smiling. This was the part of the aftermath that didn’t hurt. Clarke grinned, Bellamy laughed, and slowly, the pain in Octavia’s stomach eased.


End file.
